Alenore Manawhisper
Alenore Cecilia Faye Manawhisper (MT, KOH(3), IS, RSS, SCC) is a member of the Thalassian Chapter of the Silver Hand, connected to the Silver Covenant's Highguard. =Description= ---- Alenore is a Half-Elf, shown by her slightly angular features and pointed ears on a mostly human face. Her hair is usually black and cut very short, as is a tactical choice. This may be her natural hair colour. She has two large facial scars, together covering most of the left side of her face. Around her left eye is a burn scar from Lightning magic. The other is covering the rest of the specified side under the eye, an Arcane burn from an Undead mage. Her eyes are an emerald green Alenore is short for a fighter, standing only at 5'4". Her body, like her face, show some Elven features on a human template. Armor ---- Alenore is usually found in full combat gear. Mail when she was a Farstrider, plate now that she's a Knight. Her plate armour was made by a friend, with a strong helm to prevent more facial scars. Her cloak seems to be something an Eredar would wear, but the colour has been change, and the corruption inside it eradicated. Arms ---- Alenore is most likely found with her spear, though she has trained with most weapons under the sun. Her spear, named Amnesty, is a reforged ancient Kaldorei glaive. The blades are Elunite with runes that ignite in Moonfire on her command. She had it reforged by a Kaldorei weaponsmith named Fydral Rivertree. Ale has a spell sword powered by a Sunwell-dipped mana crystal, crafted by her friend Miralyne Valetender. Alenore had a Dark Iron Gilnean revolver, made by her friend Cherry Wildmane. She gave it to another Gilnean friend as an apology. =History= ---- Alenore comes from a lowborn past, and has made great strides in the last few years. Youth Alenore was born of Cecilia Faye, a Stromgardian Trapper, and Taelen Lovesong, a Thalassian Troubadour. She was raised by her mother until her death at the age of two. After she was taken in by a distant branch of the Stromgardian nobles, the Dungalions. She was taken to Stromwind where the Lord of the house was working as a supplier and merchent for the rebuilding efforts after the Second War. Ale began as kitchen help, then serving and cleaning, until near the age of ten she became the Ladies maid to the Lord's daughter. She visited Stromgarde with the family a few times during her childhood, being regaled with stories from her lord of a powerful and proud people. At the age of 18 she left her adoptive home, doing work in other houses. She's not one to talk about why she left. Factions ---- SI (Stormwind Intelligence): Alenore, while a hired servant, was called upon by the more civilian side of SI to work as an informant. She didn't mind the work, but suddenly stopped one day. She has a file in the HQ on her work for the organization. Highguard: Finally sick of only seeing the human side of her, Alenore decided to go full bore into her Elven half, signing up with the Silver Covenant's elite unit. She was brought on her for her yearn to learn and her experience with taking orders without asking questions. She dove into Ranger Training, become a Lieutenant in only a few months, finding out she was made to fight. Before she resigned to begin her path as a Knight, she was being considered for promotion to Ranger-Captain, a rank just below Ranger-Lord/Lady. Hellstriders/Hellguard: While serving as a Ranger, Alenore became friends with an Elf named Sabariel Greenwood. Sab, while being Ale's equal in the Highguard, was leading her own neutral orginization called the Hellstriders, a cross-faction group performing Counter-Legion operations around Azeroth. Ale, interested in getting more training, signed on, eventually becoming in-charge of her own division, The Juggernauts. The group had been fighting the remnant of the Legion left of Azeroth, but as the news of the Legion's return became reality, Alenore advised Sab to form a Highguard-based unit, now named the Hellguard, of which Alenore is second-in-command. The Hellguard is responsible for the Illidari "Charges" within the Highguard and combating other dark forces, such as Void, Necro-Cults, Old Gods, ect... Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'thalas: After the Broken Shore fiasco and the death of her Step-Daughter, Alenore began to become more and more religious, finding comfort in the Church of the Light's messages and sermons. About a year went by before asking for leave to go on a Pilgrimage to the Sunwell. Once completed, after some sign or realization, she returned to Dalaran and gave Ranger-Lady Dawnsorrow her resignation from the Farstriders and became an aspirant. Shortly afterward she past her testing and became a Squire to Dame Vadriel Peacesong, a High Elf Cleric. After months of training, Alenore was Knighted. Soon after leading a charge into the Burning Throne, Alenore was nominated and voted to the position of Knight-Lady, the Highest martial rank in the Silver Hand. She later resigned said position because of pregnancy. Kingdom of Stromgarde: Alenore always has had a love for her homeland. When she was brought into the Silver Hand as a Knight, she was given a gift by her wife Dal'itha. An old Strom helmat, Dal'itha told Ale that this was a present given to her at her first wedding from a Strom noble. The Noble informed Dal'itha that who ever she gave this helm to would be allowed to call themselves a Knight of Stromgarde. After a campaign to protect the new and old farms of the Highlands, Alenore was given the title of Margrave of the Northern Hills, in connection to her human family's traditional farming lands. Titles ---- Captain (Farstriders): Alenore quickly moved up the ranks of the Highguard's Farstrider Corps. She gave up the rank when she began the path of a Knight, but as she says, "Once a Farstrider, always a Farstrider". Hand of the Dark Hunter: This is a title Ale holds as the Captain of the Hellguard. Given to her by the Illidari that serve the unit, it is a reference to her position as second-of-command of the unit and to the title given to the Unit's leader, Sabariel Greenwood, that being "Dark Hunter". It is a sign of respect from the Demon Hunters she works with. Dame: Alenore is a Knight of two groups, The Silver Hand and The Kingdom of Stromgarde. Ale feels as if she still has to earn the latter. Lady: Alenore is a Thalassian noble by marriage, her spouse being Lady Dal'itha Manawhisper. There are only a few people she considers "authorized" to call her "My Lady" or anything of the sort. They know who they are. Knight-Lady: After the Siege of the Burning Throne, The Chapter Master nominated and the Round Table voted to promote Ale to Knight-Lady. She later resigned this position because of her pregnancy, feeling she couldn't lead properly in such a state. Margrave: After service and sacrifices made in the new fight for Stromgarde, Alenore was made the Margrave of the Northern Hills. =Personality= ---- Alenore's personality could be described at "unstable", though this isn't completely accurate. She is a generally good person, rarely lacking in morals. The instability is in her following of rules. Some days she understands why we must follow the law and other social orders, and on another she states that we should decide for ourselves in the present context if the rules should be followed. Beliefs Before she started on the path of a Knight, Alenore was never religious or faith based. Even as a Knight of the Silver Hand, she considers her faith and connection to the Light as private, only sharing what she thinks when she wants to or is pestered by friends or her late Chapter Master. Quirks Alenore once suffered from terrible anger problems. She went to a psych, was ordered to train until passing out, and finally to meditate. It seems her Knight training has tempered her, though we may never know if it is truly gone. Alenore has always been a lustful person, but not poly-amorous. This has, like her anger, been tempered by her new path. Relationships Aeriyth Dawnsorrow: Alenore sees the Ranger-Lady of the Highguard as a mentor, mother-figure, and she hopes one day, a close friend. Aeriyth has been known to call Ale "Kim'e" or small one, a word used in Thalassian usually for one's child. Dal'itha Manawhisper: Alenore's closest friend and Spouse, the two met at an engagement with a shared comrade. While very casual around each other, their love is deep as it has been tested by the events before and after the Legion's invasion. Miliel Sunblade: Alenore and Miliel have become very close friends. They have a habit of saving each other's lives in combat. Sabariel Greenwood: Alenore's friend and mentor, she's trained Ale in the art of killing Demons. Malithanore Vanyali: The Protector of members of the Manawhisper Family, Alenore and Malithanore started more as rivals than friends. They have become good friends, gaining a respect for one another. Xinatha Sunstorm: Xinatha was one of the first elves Ale became romantically linked to. For a long time Ale held anger towards her, but has recently forgiven her. Medals and Awards Service Medals: Might of Thoradin, Knight of the Order of the Highlands 3rd Class, Ignaeus' Star, Royal Soldier of Stromgarde, Stromic Combat Cross, Good Conduct Ribbon Campaign Medals: Blood War Campaign Medal with two battle bars, Argus Campaign Medal, Broken Isles Campaign Medal with all four battle bars, Iron Horde Invasion Campaign Medal with one battle bar, Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Silver Covenant Category:The Highguard Category:Hellstriders